Taisou
Taisou is a supporting character in the OVA Giant Robo: The Night The Earth Stood Still. He is a superhuman esper and a member of the International Police Organisation's elite Experts of Justice. As well as being an Expert, Taisou is also a member of the Big Nine, a group of superhumans with power rivalling that of Big Fire's leaders, the Magnificent Ten. He is a fierce and noble warrior and possesses the ability to generate electricity within his body. He acts as something of a fatherly figure to Daisaku Kusama and Tetsugyu regards him as an older brother, though they are not biologically related. Japanese Voice: Norio Wakamoto English Voice (Manga dub): Steve Cassling English Voice (NYAV dub): Marc Thompson History Before the events of the OVA, Taisou had made a bitter enemy of Alberto the Impact, one of the Magnificent Ten. Supposedly Taisou is responsible for killing Alberto's closest friend Cervantes and was also the one who had gouged out Alberto's right eye. The two have been fierce rivals ever since and Alberto has made it his personal mission to kill Taisou with his own two hands. During the events of the OVA, Taisou, along with his wife Yoshi Simenju, attempt to defend Interpol's Peking base when it comes under attack from Alberto. Alberto escapes and Taisou, though heavily wounded, uses his electrical powers to help restore power to the damaged base. They restore systems just in time to witness the rise of the Eye of Volger in Paris and watch in horror as the terrifying orb destroys the city. Three days after the fall of Paris, the Eye of Volger travels across the world, disabling the Shizuma Drive everywhere it goes. The Experts of Justice devise a plan to confront the orb in Shanghai, intending to use a magnetic web net to catapult the orb into space. Giant Robo is left out of the plan; because Robo is nuclear powered, it can operate anywhere where the Shizuma Drive cannot function, and given the extreme controversy of nuclear energy in an era of clean power, there could be dire consequences if the truth about Robo's power source was revealed to the public. Daisaku is outraged that he has no part in the plan but Taisou reassures him that Robo will serve as backup in case the plan goes poorly. Against orders, Daisaku and Tetsugyu arrive at Shanghai on the Greta Garbo and drop Giant Robo into battle against the Big Fire robot Uranus. Robo defeats Uranus and then attacks the Eye of Volger, but the orb's hull is far too strong and Robo's fist shatters against it. Robo and Daisaku fall back to Earth and Daisaku is then taken hostage by Alberto who threatens to kill the boy if the Experts do not hand over the third Shizuma Drive prototype. Thanks to Doshin Issei's magic, the Experts save Daisaku and then flee from Shanghai aboard the Greta Garbo. Taisou, however, stays behind in order to keep the remaining magnetic webbing devices operational, containing the Eye of Volger. Death In the fourth episode "The Twilight of the Super Heroes", Taisou stays behind in Shanghai as his comrades flee. There, he confronts his long-time rival Alberto for the last time. Their fight is brief and Taisou, due to his previous injuries, is at a disadvantage. However, he is not trying to defeat Alberto, he is trying to delay him from disabling the webbing device that's keeping the Eye of Volger immobile. Taisou is mortally wounded by Alberto's shockwave attack, but he succeeds in his duty. As he sits beside the webbing device, Taisou watches as the Eye of Volger powers up its blast wave weapon. Taisou loses consciousness just as the orb fires and is vaporised along with most of Shanghai. Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Giant Robo Category:Giant Robo: The Night The Earth Stood Still Category:Heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Death by Vaporization Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Died In Battle